Thieves
by IcyJadeXOXO
Summary: Follows "Budapest" and "Golden Slumbers".  Alex and Aretha get  some much needed help from old friends to form a new crew.  A filler story about  what Alexandra Hunter's life was like without Neal Caffrey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_ : _**Thieves**_

_**Author's Note **_: Set months after _**"Budapest"**_ and _**"Golden Slumbers"**_. New characters are introduced. Strayed a bit farther from the _**White Collar**_ sidewalk this time, so Alex may seem OOC. Just thought that since _**Channing Powell**_ originally introduced _Alexandra Hunter_ as a strong, smart and capable character in "_**Home Invasion**_", I kind of wanted to do a back story of my own based on that perception.

_**Disclaimer **_: I don't own any of the _**original characters**_. That honor belongs to _**Jeff Eastin**_, _**White Collar writers **_and **USA Network**.

_**Summary**_ : Follows "_**Budapest**_" and "_**Golden Slumbers**_". Alex and Aretha get some help from old friends to form a new crew. A filler story about what Alex Hunter's life was like without _**Neal Caffrey**_.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

* * *

It was already spring time in _Budapest_, just four months after Alex had given birth to _Nicholas_. The past months she spent mostly on caring for her son. She even discovered that she had a talent for cooking and baking, something which surprised her because up until then she's never been known of being domestic.

_I guess motherhood really does change a woman._ she chuckled at the thought.

She loved motherhood. For the first time in a long time, her life was perfect. She felt so safe, secured and most of all happy, while living in the manor with her son. But, as much as she loved her life in Budapest, she couldn't help but feel sort of guilty of abusing Aretha's kindness.

She then thought about finally leaving _Vadzel_ with Nicholas. After all, it had been a year since she first arrived in Hungary and she thought that they might be overstaying their welcome. When Alex approached Aretha about this, she could see a mixture of anger and pain in the expression on her friend's face, as their conversation took a bit of an ugly turn.

Aretha just rattled her with questions. _"Oh, really? Where will you live? What are you going to do? Who will care for your son when you're working? Are you sure that you've thought this through? I know that you can't go back to New York with your son without attracting the attention of your old boyfriend. Oh, no wait, he's too busy being indicted on art theft, bond forgery-"_

Alex had to stop her right there. _"Whoa, whoa! Hold up! Time out! No hitting below the belt! Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. You've been so generous to me and my son and I feel like I would be taking advantage of your kindness if we stayed here any longer." _she tried to explain.

Aretha took a deep breath. _"You're not taking advantage of me. Do you have any idea what you've given this place? Happiness. You and your son have brought light to this old, dark manor."_ she said emphatically.

_"A few more light fixtures would do that!"_ Alex joked. In a more serious tone she added, _"We're already drowning in debt of gratitude! I just want to make sure that we're not a burden. We've been you're charity case long enough!"_

To which Aretha quickly replied, _"Believe me, you're not! And you owe me nothing! Look, you and your son can have a life here. And if you want to, you can be a part of my operations."_

Alex couldn't believe it. _"You're offering me a job?"_ she asked her.

_"Only if you want to. It's nothing we've never done before, only this time you can have a more active role." _Aretha paused and then said, _"Would you at least consider it?"_ Aretha pleaded before leaving the room.

* * *

Alex went back to Nicholas' nursery, where she decided to rethink her original plans of leaving. Aretha was right. They have no other place to go. She couldn't really return to her previous life in New York. Then she'd be a burden to Hale and Iola. Not to mention the fact that she's not ready to face Neal just yet.

_Oh, Neal!_ She had heard that the FBI had finally caught him. He is currently facing the possibility of going to prison. _I can't tell him now! He's already in neck deep with his own problems. _Alex sighed.

The idea of staying seemed more and more appealing now. She had to admit, it wasn't that bad. She had grown accustomed to the life that she had in the manor. Aretha had even offered her a job, so technically they won't be there as a charity case. As she watched Nicholas sleep, she realized that this is what is best for her son too. This was the only place her son has ever known as home. And everyone there treated him like a little prince. So she had made her decision.

She whispered to her son, _"Looks like we're staying, Moonbeam."_

* * *

Over the next few months, she divided equally as a mother and as Aretha's new partner-in-crime. Aretha had taught her a lot about the _'confidence game_', since her new job required more than just her expertise with black market fencing. Alex already had some basic knowledge about grifting, mostly a few things she'd picked up from Neal, as well as some tricks of the trade she had learned from Mozzie.

But what Aretha taught her were more than just the basics. With her help, Alex honed her skills as a master manipulator. Aretha had taught her how to effectively use charm, glamour and feminine wiles to induce trust from other people. From her, Alex learned how to speak a few other languages, as well as how to fake foreign accents. She had become a very gifted con artist, easily transforming herself from one persona to another in a blink of an eye.

Most of the time, she served as Aretha's _'co-strategist_' and '_researcher_'. But lately, she had been doing a lot of '_field work_' for their cases. And as much as Alex loved being back in the game, it took too much precious time away from her little boy. Not to mention that the huge amount of work load was wearing her out. So, she went to talk to Aretha.

_"We need help!"_ she said

_"Why what's wrong ? Is Nicholas sick?"_ Aretha asked, quite worried.

_"No, no! I mean 'us'! Our little operation. WE need help!"_ Alex replied. Aretha looked confused, so Alex continued, _"Look, we're being spread too thin! The amount of jobs we've been doing lately and there's only two of us to do everything!"_

Aretha seemed to realize what was wrong. _"Oh, alright. Look, if __you're overwhelmed because you're taking on a bit too much responsibilities, just tell me. I just thought that you liked keeping busy." _

Alex was quick to answer, _"No, no! I'm not complaining. I just thought that we could use someone who specializes on the other aspects of the job. For example, we need a full time 'information analyst'."_ She sighed and continued, _"Keeping busy is one thing, being swamped is another. I barely have time to tuck my son in bed and kiss him goodnight! I don't want him to grow up thinking that Edina is her mother!"_

But Aretha was quick to disagree. _"We're fine. Next time, just let me know what you can and can not take on. I will take care of the rest. I'm used to doing this on my own, you know. For a while there, I did everything. Besides, we can't just let outsiders in the manor!"_ she pointed out.

Alex shook her head. _"I know that you're used to doing everything by yourself, and I'm honored that you think I'm up to you're standards. But sooner or later, we'll be in way over our heads and miss something. And in our line of work, those kind of mistakes can be very dangerous!"_ Alex tried to make her see some sense. _"And we won't hire a complete stranger. I know someone who may be up for the job. You can even vet him yourself if you want."_ she continued. It took a while but she finally got Aretha to agree with her.

* * *

The next day, Alex was on the next flight to **Vancouver, Canada** to see an old friend. After her almost 16 hour flight from Budapest to Vancouver, she received a call from her friend giving her specific directions on when and where to meet.

_Jeez, he's almost as paranoid as Mozzie! Well, almost! Nobody's more paranoid than Mozzie!_ she thought.

Later, they met on **Stanley Park**, with Alex now wearing a red _fedora_ hat as instructed. She waited by the statue of **Lord Frederick Stanley**, growing impatient by the minute, when she heard someone call her name.

_"Alexandra Hunter! You are as lovely as the day we met."_ the man voice said.

Alex turned around to face her younger friend. _"Asher Henrie! You silver-tongued devil!"_ she laughed and gave him a hug.

Dressed in baggy denim trousers, an untucked black t-shirt underneath his unzipped **Volcom** hoodie, a pair of Converse trainers, and a trucker hat that says **J!NX**, no one would ever think that the young man who stood before her was a technological savant at first glance. But looks, as they say, can be deceiving.

Asher Henrie was one of the best hackers in the computer underground network, not to mention that he is a master of electronic gadget wizardry. His skills range from forging identities, to diverting international bank accounts, to hacking into government databases, both foreign and domestic. Asher was the man she turned to when she went looking for answers about Aretha's past. He clearly is more than a suitable man for the job as their _'tech support specialist'_.

They exchanged pleasantries for a bit. Then followed by an uncomfortable silence. Alex was the first to speak.

_"I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble the last time I asked you for a favor, Asher."_ she said, talking about the heat he got from all directions when he looked up information about Aretha, per Alex's request.

_"Apology accepted." _Asher replied. He continued, _"Are you sure everything is alright now?"_ he asked.

Alex nodded. _"Everything's cool. Have you thought about our job offer?"_

Asher paused to think. _"I don't know, Alex! Getting involved with someone in that line of work could be hazardous to one's health."_ he finally said.

_"Oh, come on! You like the adrenaline rush from these sort of things!"_ Alex said with a sly smile.

She remembered when she first met Asher when he was just an 18 year-old genius who had problems with respecting authority. He had developed a huge crush on her after she saved his life from a band of thieves whom he had previously sold bad intel to. Because of this, Alex knew that she can work Asher into agreeing to coming back to Budapest with her.

_"Besides, did I mention that you'd be living in a castle?"_ she added.

Asher looked at her. _"Those things are overrated. What I'd like to know is how much will I be compensated if I choose to take this job offer?"_ he asked.

Alex arched an eyebrow. _"Since when did you ever worry about the money?"_ she asked. Not waiting for a reply, she added, _"You want to talk about payment, you'll need to have this conversation with Aretha herself. I'm just a middleman, here to make you an offer."_

Asher shook his head. _"You seem to be very certain that I will take this job. What makes you so sure that I'll just pack up everything and leave with you?"_ he asked.

Alex leaned closer and whispered into his ear. _"Because I know you, Ash! You would eat my laundry for a month if I tell you to!"_

Asher's face then blushed into a bright shade of red. _"Uhm, alright. When do we leave?"_ he asked, slightly stuttering.

_"We're on the next flight to Budapest. It leaves in two hours. Better be ready by then."_ she answered.

_"Hold on! In two hours? But you just got here! What's the hurry?" _he asked.

_"Let's just say that I have someone special in my life whom I desperately need to get back to."_ she replied cryptically. She turned around and started to walk away.

Asher quickly followed her._"Okaaay!"_ he said while trying to keep up with her pace.

_"So, __tell me something. What's this castle like?"_ he asked.

_"Oh, you'll see!"_ was all he ever got out of her.

* * *

~_**END OF CHAPTER ONE**_~

* * *

_**Footnotes:**_

*Apologies if the pacing of the story seemed to be at break-neck speed. Trying to be as concise as I can so the story won't seem long-winded and boring.

* In my head, I kinda picture Alex as a good mother, without sacrificing her strengths as a woman. She bakes and cooks and takes care of her son. She loves Nicholas very much and feels guilty whenever she needs to leave his side in order to do her job. All the while, she is also a strong, confident and cunning woman. All in all, an amalgamation of _Martha Stewart_ and _Lara Croft_, but in a more subdued manner. She's matured a lot when she became a mother but there are still hints of a devil-may-care adventure seeker persona from her previous life.

_* Asher Henrie_'s character was modeled after all my favourite nerdy sidekicks of various heroes and heroines. Like most sidekicks have tendencies to fall for their team member or boss, he has a huge amount of admiration for Alex.

*** Stanley Park** is sort of Vancouver's version of NYC's **Central Park**.

*** J!NX** is a popular brand of nerd clothing. **Volcom** is a popular brand of clothing that skaters wear. In my head, since he is the youngest in their crew, Asher's style is a mix of geek chic meets skater boy.

***_**Again, many thanks for taking time to read this chapter**_.***


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

After a long flight, Alex and Asher arrived in Budapest. Alex drove them from the airport immediately to Vadzel. As Alex had expected, Asher's reaction to the place mirrored the look of awe that she had previously, when she had first set foot at the castle-like manor. After a tour of Vadzel, Asher now seemed more keen on working with Alex and Aretha. Alex told him to wait at the foyer while she went and find Aretha. She took a little detour to her son's room to make sure that he is alright. He was sleeping quite soundly, with a bit of an angelic smile on his face as if he was dreaming of something nice. So she just gave him a little kiss and left his nursery. She then made her way to Aretha's office.

She saw that Aretha was busy having a conversation with someone inside the office. A casually dressed black gentleman, fit, muscular, and very tall. Close to the same, if not the same age, as Aretha's. _Might be a client._ she thought. So she peeked through the glass window and silently mouthed words to Aretha, _"Meet us at the foyer when you're done!"_, and then proceeded to leave to join Asher in the foyer. But Aretha called her back and told her to come in.

Alex joined them inside the office. She was curious as to who the man was. Aretha spoke first.

_"Alexandra Hunter, may I introduce you to Mr. Ezekiel Kosa. Ezekiel Kosa, this is Alexandra Hunter, my associate."_ She turned her gaze to Alex and added, _"Alex, after taking your advice into consideration, I've decided that you were right. We do need help. So, I've hired Mr. Kosa to be our 'Head of Security'." _

Alex gave Aretha a disbelieving look. Yet another unexpected surprise from her English friend.

Kosa held out his hand to shake Alex's, and with a Western African accent, said _"Pleased to meet you, Miss Hunter._"

Alex met his eyes and replied, _"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kosa. Would you excuse us, please? I need to speak with Miss Deveraux, in private."_ Without waiting for an answer, she then pulled Aretha outside of the office and closed the door behind them.

Alex was obviously caught off guard by all this. She knew that since Aretha owns the manor, she's entitled to hire anyone she wanted to. Still, Alex felt that she should have at least been asked for her opinion on the matter.

_"You just hired him? Just like that? What happened to not letting in strangers inside the manor? I'm assuming that you know this man? That you __trust him with your life? With all our lives?"_ she asked, half whispering, half shouting.

Aretha did her best to calm her. _"Alex, I apologize that I had done this without consulting you. But in all fairness, you were the one who said that we should hire people who specializes in the other aspects of the job. Yes, I do trust Ezekiel, with all of our lives, not just mine. He had more than proven his loyalty to me in the past on more than one occasion."_

Alex took a deep breath to calm herself. _"He saved your life, huh?"_ she asked.

Aretha nodded. _"Yes, more than once. And I've saved his life more than once. We've learned to trust each other. And I know that you don't give away your trust as if it were candy, but I'm hoping that in time, you will learn how to trust him as well. The same way you've learned how to trust me and I've learned how to trust you."_

There was a brief silence between them. Finally, Alex spoke. _"Alright, Aretha. I'll give him a chance, but only because I trust your judgement !"_

Aretha smiled at her and they both went back inside the office.

Ezekiel stood up from his chair. "_Is everything alright_?" he asked.

Aretha nodded. _"Yes, everything is fine."_ she replied.

Alex spoke, _"If you don't mind, Mr. Kosa, would you tell me something about yourself?" _she asked.

_"Please, call me Zeke. And no, I don't mind at all."_ Zeke replied.

_"What is it exactly that you __do, Zeke?"_ Alex asked him.

Zeke looked her straight in the eyes, with a serious facial expression, and said, _"Well, Miss Hunter, I used to be a soldier in my previous line of work. As of late, I mostly do 'private contracts' as a 'retrieval specialist'. I retrieve certain objects for other people in any manner necessary. I suppose that the word to best describe me is a 'mercenary'. But I assure you that I am in no way near as evil as that word implies. As for my skills, I am fluent in four different languages, I have a high level of expertise on various forms of martial arts and I specialize in weapons and munitions."_

Alex halted him. _"Pardon the interruption, Zeke, but did you just say weapons and munitions? As in guns?"_ She looked at Aretha and then back to Zeke _"I am NOT a big fan of guns!"_ she said.

_"Neither am I, Miss Hunter, I assure you. But just because you don't like guns, does not mean that it should stop you from learning how to use it. It just might save your life one day."_ Zeke replied.

Alex looked at him with annoyance. _"Well, what Aretha seemed to have failed to mention to you is that we have an infant living here in this manor. My son, Nicholas, who happens to be less than a year old. So excuse me all to hell if I don't share your confidence about having guns anywhere near the premises!"_

It was Aretha's turn to speak. _"I've thought about that, Alex. It just so happens that there is this huge empty space at __the lower level of the East Tower. I will have it remodeled as the new base of our operations. That way, it will be very far away from our residence." _she assured Alex.

_"You just have all the answers, don't you?"_ Alex said. With a resigned tone, she added _"Alright, fine! You win!"_ Alex looked at the both of them and said, _"I suppose the only thing left to do is for you guys to meet our new 'tech support' specialist.__"_

She walked towards the door but Aretha stopped her. _"You mean your friend, Asher? I haven't hired him just yet."_ she told Alex.

_"__ '__**I**__' hired him!"_ Alex said with conviction. Aretha stared her in the eyes, but Alex held her gaze and told her, _"You're just going to have to TRUST me on this one!"_ With that, she turned around and walked away. Without looking back, she said _"You two, follow me to the foyer. Oh, and Zeke, you may call me Alex. The whole Miss Hunter bit is getting old!"_

* * *

The three of them went to meet Asher back in the foyer. Asher was looking quite a bit nervous when she saw Aretha and Zeke. Alex broke the ice.

_"Asher Henrie, as you may well know, this is Margaretha Deveraux. Isn't it nice to finally put a face to the dosier?"_ She ignored the looks that both Aretha and Asher had given her and continued. _"And this is Ezekiel Kosa, __our 'head of security'. Margaretha Deveraux, Ezekiel Kosa, meet Asher Henrie. As of today, he will be our very own one-man Geek Squad."_

Asher gave her yet another irritated look. Suddenly, he realized, _"Wait a second! You mean I'm hired?"_ he said excitedly.

Aretha replied _"Alex here was very insistent upon it. She said that you will be a valuable addition to the team. Welcome to our crew, Asher Henrie!"_ Aretha held out his hand to shake Asher's.

_"Thank you! You won't regret this!"_ Asher replied. Zeke shook his hands as well.

Alex spoke. _"Alright, I will leave you all to discuss the 'financial' aspects of your jobs. I, on the other hand, am off to spend some quality time with my son. And then I'm off to get some well deserved beauty rest. Ciao for now!"_ she said as she headed up the stairs. She heard Asher's voice calling to her.

_"Hold on, Alex! You have a son? Alex? Alex!"_ he shouted.

_"We'll talk later Ash!"_ she chuckled as she continued her way upstairs.

* * *

True to her word, Aretha turned the lower level of the East Tower as their headquarters. Alex was surprised to know that it used to be a dungeon. But then again, they lived in a castle. Asher was very excited when Aretha gave him free reign over acquiring all the gadgets that their lair would require. He felt like he had built them their own personal **Bat Cave**. Zeke did have a separate shock proof as well as sound proof section, where he keeps all the guns and other weapons locked for safe keeping. They also have a conference room, a gym/training room, a dressing room where they keep all the props and disguises, a laboratory, and a tech center that Asher liked to call the '_Magic Shop'_. Only the four of them have access to the '_cave_'. Aretha meets with clients at her office. Jakob and Edina use the intercom to call them if they needed anything. No one else but their crew sets foot inside their headquarters.

In between jobs, they used their time to teach each other some of their skills, if only as a way to get to know each other better. Aretha taught Asher a few basic skills in picking locks and lifting pockets. Asher in turn taught Zeke to be more tech savvy and computer friendly. Zeke in turn taught Alex various ways on how to defend herself.

At first, Alex was very hesitant to accept Zeke's offer. She's never known herself to be a violent person. Zeke then made her realize the it was not about violence, but about being able to defend herself if the situation called for it. So, Zeke trained her in **capoeira** to build up her agility and **krav maga** as an effective form of self defense. She also learned how to use **kali** fighting sticks just in case she needs to defend herself from more than one person. She found all her training quite useful in her line of work.

After that, Zeke told her it was time for her to learn how to use a gun as a weapon. She said she wasn't interested but Zeke was very persistent. He told her that if and when the time comes that her cunning talents and her martial arts training had failed her, the only thing that can save her is a gun and she needs to learn how to properly use it. As Zeke prepared to train Alex at the gun range, Alex took the 9X19 mm **Glock** 17 semi-automatic pistol, cocked the gun, then aimed and emptied a round. Alex had hit all of her targets with great precision. She then turned to Zeke who was shocked at what he saw. As it turned out, when it came to guns, Alexandra Hunter was already a marksman.

She winked at him and said, _"Just because I don't like guns, doesn't mean I don't know how to use 'em!"_ She had failed to mention to any of her crew members that anything and everything she needed to learn about guns, she already learned from **Neal Caffrey**.

* * *

Since it was mostly the two of them who worked together in the field, Alex and Zeke had to learn to trust one another. They needed to, as their lives oftentimes depend on each other's hands. Alex told Zeke about her old life back in New York, about her family and friends, especially about the father of her son. Zeke, in return, told her about his life back in West Africa. How he used to be a soldier for the West African military in **Sierra Leone**, along side his older brother who was the General. Zeke told Alex about how he thought that he was fighting for the rights of the people, only to find out that he had been used as a murderer of the same people he was trying to protect, by the corrupt government he swore allegiance to. He told Alex how he found out that his own brother had betrayed him and when he tried to get away, his brother's men killed Zeke's wife and his new born daughter.

Zeke told Alex about how he had killed his own brother in a fit of rage after he'd learned about the death of his family. He told her about how he had to leave West Africa because of the bounty that was put on his head for the assassination of a high ranking government official and how he could never come back to the place he was born. He could never go back to the place where his beloved wife and daughter were buried and couldn't even lay flowers on their graves. After Zeke was done telling his story, they both had to wipe the tears away from their eyes. Alex admired Zeke's resilience. Most people, herself included, would most probably just curl up in a corner and wait for death if something as devastating as that had happened to them.

_I don't think I could go through living the rest of my life if anything bad happens to my Nicholas!_ She shuddered at the thought. But instead, the tragedies from his past has made Zeke harder and stronger in the present. And because of that, he had gained Alex's trust, admiration and most of all, her respect.

* * *

As time went by, and they did more and more jobs as a team, Alex realized that they all worked quite well together, like well-oiled machinery. Aretha, as their _'chief strategist'_ and _'lead negotiator'_, would be the one to pick and choose which job to take. She is the one who makes all the plans and decide which tactics to use. Asher is the one-man geek squad in charge to gather up all the information that they need, as well as any **legend **they would require for a con. He also provided them any gadget they needed for the jobs.

As for the field work, Alex and Zeke were mostly teamed up together in the front lines. Zeke, their head of security, who aside from being their weapons and munitions specialist, also did most of the retrieval jobs. And of course, he had the very difficult task of watching ALL their backs. Alex, with her skills as a con artist, did most of the high end grifting. She was also their liaison to the black market as well as the 'streets'. With all their skills combined, the success rate of their cases skyrocketed. A fact that Alex liked a lot, since it not only gives her a job to provide for her son, but also frees her to have an ample amount of time to spend with Nicholas.

From time to time, Asher would insist that they should have a name for their team.

_"All great crews have catchy names!"_, he reiterated. Then he would suggest the cheesiest, most ridiculous names and the rest of them would just shoot down his ideas.

Alex looked at the crew that they have managed to put together. Their leader, Aretha, the 'procurement specialist' who could do anything and everything. The young nerd, Asher, who could get you what you need without leaving his tech center. Their muscle, Zeke, who was an expert on 'retrieving' objects, with or without the use of brute force. And of course, **HER**, the cunning con artist and black market fence who uses her feminine wiles to get anything she needs. Together, they can steal your money, your identity, your confidence, and everything in between, without you noticing it until it's too late. It doesn't really matter however which term you put it or whatever name you call them. The rest of the civilized world would only view them as one thing. They are _**'THIEVES'**_.

* * *

~_**FINI**_~

* * *

_**Footnotes:**_

_* Ezekiel Kosa_ is a character which personifies an even balance of kindness and darkness inside him. In my head, his physical looks are a mix of Djimon Hunsou (Amistad), Idris Elba (Luther) and Boris Kodjoe (Undercovers). He is haunted by powerful memories from a painful past that he had left behind in _Sierra Leone_, yet still find strength to go on with the present. Hope to explore more of his story later on.

* Aretha's character, since I've introduced her, is the jack-of-all-trades of the group. That's why I made her as the mastermind of the operations, so to speak. She knows everything, can do anything, and has powerful connections.

*** Legends** are the fake identities they create for a con job that has all the paper works, id's, background stories and other documents required to make a grifter seem legit.

*** Capoeira** is an Afro-Brazilian form of martial arts, disguised with fluid acrobatics, dance-like movements and used to build up one's agility, strength and endurance.

*** Krav Maga** is an ecclectic form of martial arts training that the Israeli Defense/Special Forces Unit uses for hand to hand combat technique.

*** Kali** is a fighting technique using sticks for attacks as well as defense.

***Again, many thanks for taking time to read this story. Hope to write more, for both your enjoyment, as well as my own.***


End file.
